El pago de su trabajo
by carlac94
Summary: ¿Crees en el diablo Full metal?... porque parece que se me metió... ¿Cómo pude haberte hecho eso?... /Yaoi/Drama/


_**N/A**__ Creo que me pasé con esta historia, es cruel T-T… pero la idea pasó por mi mente y me fascinó. _

_Espero sea de su agrado ^^_

* * *

**El pago de su trabajo**

Parecía que la información necesaria para encontrar la piedra estaba comenzando a ser reunida. Edward miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y esperanza unos documentos que estaban encima de una pequeña mesa de madera color chocolate. Su mirada estaba dirigida a estos y a veces a su frío automail y sus manos ojeaban unos cuantos para analizarlo.

-Esto es bastante interesante –se dijo para sí mismo. Después dejó momentáneamente las hojas para concentrarse en mirar el paisaje tan hermoso que se estaba presentando esa tarde, casi noche.

La luz de la ciudad estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y como consecuencia de ello la luz de la habitación era nula, pero eso no era un motivo para que Edward se sintiera solo y deprimido; tenía razones para seguir sonriendo: pronto recuperaría el cuerpo de su hermano.

La basta información que había reunido aún no se la había mostrado a su hermano: Alphonse Elric, porque quería esperar el momento adecuado (esta noche en específico) para hacerlo. El rubio con orbes dorados se lo enseñaría a la armadura en pocos minutos, solo faltaría que Al entrara por la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Ed.

Como premonición, la puerta fue abierta con delicadeza dejando un chillante pero suave ruido ante la acción que rodeó poco a poco la habitación hasta llegar a los oídos de Ed.

-¿Eres tú Al? –cuestionó inmediatamente antes de darse la vuelta para visualizar a su posible visitante.

Lamentablemente no recibió respuesta salvo el sonido de una puerta cuando se cierra. De esta manera el cuarto se hundió en una hostigosa oscuridad. El rubio permitió que la duda lo enredara en una molesta sesión de preguntas: ¿quién era?, ¿Alphonse?, ¿por qué no pendía la luz?

Dio la vuelta lentamente pero debido a la escaza cantidad de calor en los focos no pudo detectar al incógnito que había entrado a su habitación del hotel.

-¿Al? –rectificó de nuevo pero nuevamente el fantasma no respondió.

Luego escuchó pasos lentos que se dirigían a él, creando un sonido grave por cada vez que las suelas del incógnito tocaban el suelo hecho de madera. Edward se estremeció y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Quién es? –se desesperó.

-Soy yo, Acero.

-¿Coronel?... ¿por qué demonios no me respondía?

Y con esto el susodicho guardó silencio, exasperando aún más al alquimista de acero. De repente sintió como era aventado hacia la suave cama matrimonial y poco después fue testigo de un peso anormal encima de su frágil pero musculoso cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre? –gritó pero fue silenciado por un beso apasionante que provocó una extraña descarga en el cuerpo de Ed.

Las manos del coronel Mustang recorrían y exploraban a través de la gruesa ropa, detectando infinidad de razones para no abandonar.

Edward tuvo que forcejear para lograr tomar un poco de aire, entre tanto el coronel imaginaba el bello rostro del rubio mientras realizaba la acción de respirar. No dispuesto a dar un tiempo a la excitante lucha, Roy lo tomó de las muñecas con agresividad y se las colocó a lado de la cabeza cubierta por hermosos cabellos dorados y permitió que su lengua y boca probara el inusual sabor del rubio.

-¡Suéltame!

-Vine hasta aquí por dos razones y no pienso soltarte hasta cumplirlas –exigió Mustang cayendo en el cinismo de hablar como si se tratara de una misión.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-Te enseñaré que la vida es muy corta para entenderla –susurró a su oído y de pasó mordisqueó y lamió su lóbulo. Edward se estremeció ante la acción.

En un intento desesperado de librarse de aquel acto sexual, el alquimista de acero lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago logrando así, momentáneamente, su libertad. Roy yacía en el suelo pareciendo sujetar con fuerza un fragmento de su estómago herido y Ed luchaba por ponerse de pie y huir de la alcoba. Pero el alquimista de fuego no permitiría esa derrota. Aún con el intenso dolor se puso de pie y tomó a Ed de su brazo derecho y lo jaló con brusquedad hasta sentarlo forzosamente en la cama. Edward batalló pero el pelinegro pudo vencerlo fácilmente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –lo amenazó Roy.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?... ¡¿por qué me haces esto?

-Porque me la debes.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el rubio con cierto temor y rencor.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Te dije que me pagarías por haberte conseguido información sobre la piedra, que, supongo, es la que está encima de esa mesa –exclamó viendo de reojo la mesa que calculo estaba detrás de él –ahora es el momento de recibir mi recompensa.

-Tú nunca me dijiste que ese era el pago, ¡yo creí que querías dinero!

-¿De qué me sirve el dinero? Tengo mucho… lo que quiero es… -se auto detuvo para poder acercarse más a Edward sin que éste se diera cuenta –tu cuerpo –y dicho eso le desgarró la gabardina tan simbólica en la imagen que se percibía de Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero; y luego comenzó a tocar con sus frías manos el abdomen del chico.

-¡Estás loco! –nuevamente intentó su libertad pero Roy ya tenía previsto esto. En un movimiento rápido se sentó en las piernas de Acero y luego inmovilizo con una mano sus muñecas. Con su miembro libre recobró su labor de tocarlo -¡Suéltame maldito pervertido!

-No soy un pervertido, solo soy un cobrador –fue la última defensa que presentó, antes de empezar a jugar con el cuerpo semi desnudo de Ed. Acariciando y lamiendo con sensualidad los pezones de éste que comenzaban a tornarse rosados, Ed ahogó un gemido con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía y que era reconocida por varios oficiales y seguido intentó concentrarse en otra cosa con tal de no lanzar suspiros que le dieran razones a Roy de continuar su juego sucio o, como decía él, el "pago de su trabajo".

A Mustang no le pareció que su buen trato hacia el chico no fuera un factor para escuchar tan excitantes gemidos y súplicas, así que aumentó el ritmo de la sesión. Dirigió su mano a la entre pierna de Ed y se deslizó debajo de sus pantalones. Acero detectó sus intenciones rápidamente, comenzó a luchar logrando que la misión de Roy de estimular su miembro se cancelara por unos minutos, tiempo que duró el forcejeo de Ed. Mustang estaba más que irritado. No contaba con sus miembros para lograr su cometido ya que tres de éstos estaban inmovilizando al chico y en un par de segundos que bajo su defensa para encontrar una solución, una de las piernas de Ed se liberó y sin dudarlo pateó nuevamente al pelinegro, pero esta vez en el rostro.

El dolor lo suprimió y con una velocidad fascinante se puso de y detuvo a Ed, quien ya estaba por abrir la puerta. Cerró la puerta con seguro y arrastró nuevamente al adolescente a la cama. Sacó de su gabardina una cinta que llevaba en caso de que la situación no permitiera sus deseos perturbantes de violar al rubio y con esta envolvió las muñecas de Edward impidiendo su movilidad. Ed luchó hasta más no poder para lograr detener el proceso que conlleva a un trauma de por vida pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Otra vez fue arrojado a la cama pero esta vez se sintió mayor violencia. Su cabeza rebotó con esta y le produjo un extraño dolor.

-Por favor –dijo entre sollozos –no quiero, no sabía que esto era el pago… toma la información, ¡llévatela y déjame en paz!

Mustang se acercó a su oído y le susurró de la forma más cariñosa nunca antes escuchada.

-Edward, hermoso, ¿de qué me sirven los archivos si ya los leíste? –y con esto despertó una inmensa desesperación en el rubio aún sabiendo que sus acciones estaban por fuera de su forma de ser tan justa y caballerosa. Edward lo volvía loco y por ello no podía dejar de imaginar el momento en que sería penetrado –además, recuerda que tú le juraste a tu hermano devolverle su cuerpo, solo estas aceptando una ayuda pero alquimista sabes que _para ganar algo siempre hay que perder algo de igual valor_.

-¡Eso no se compara!

-Es lo mismo, es la misma ley y son las mismas reglas. Acéptalo

-… No me violes –murmuró dejando rastros de lágrimas y desesperación por cada sílaba. Roy se contrajo en el alma pero su miembro solo se alzó. Disfrutaba de una manera enfermiza ver sufrir a Edward, verlo llorar, herido, suplicar, desesperanzar… era la sensación perfecta que lograba excitarlo hasta llegar al punto de ver por sobre la ropa a su amiguito.

Inconscientemente sabía que eso estaba mal y sabía que después de eso querría suicidarse por haber hecho sufrir tan cruelmente a un niño de tan solo 15 años, pero consciente de sus actos quería aprovechar la autoridad que tenía hacia el Elric para logar silenciarlo y disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Ya te lo dije, es el pago por mis servicios –dijo desde muy adentro de su ser sabiendo con cada palabra que eso era ser un verdadero demonio. Entonces se dio cuenta que posiblemente el diablo realmente existía y este se había apoderado de su cuerpo, mente y alma, inclusive de sus acciones si consideramos que algunas de estas se realizan si la supervisión del cerebro, sus creencias, valores, enseñanzas, su capacidad para razonar y distinguir entre el bien y mal y su poderosa fuerza de voluntad que bastaba para ordenarse a sí mismo a detenerse. Ya de nada tenía control. Su miembro se alzaba conforme las lágrimas del rubio recorrían su suave y delicada mejilla.

¿Cuántas veces había visto llorar a Edward? No recordaba, solo una ocasión cuando fue secuestrado por Barry _el carnicero, _de ahí en fuera tal vez solo era sudor. Pero en esta ocasión percibió más dolor que nunca, más sufrimiento inclusive de mayor magnitud comparado que cuando se le fueron puestos sus miembros mecánicos o inclusive mayor, posiblemente, al día en que su madre tan querida murió.

Definitivamente era un bastardo y merecía pudrirse en el infierno si le hacía eso a Edward, pero sus ojos no se quitaban de encima del frágil y tembloroso cuerpo del rubio. Visualizaba su abdomen, brazos, rostro, cuello y vientre bajo y nuevamente sintió la necesidad de penetrarlo y marcarlo. Pero después observó su rostro descubriendo cosas que había analizado pero que no se atrevía a escuchar. Las lágrimas de Ed habían empapado sus rosadas mejillas haciendo que Roy se sintiera el ser más despiadado que haya existido en toda la vida humana.

Acarició su sien y dedicó unos segundos a escuchar a su consciencia quien le decía a gritos que detuviera esa locura. Se imaginó en un espacio, mitad blanco y mitad negro como una representación del subconsciente. Se encontró con su _yo _negro que desprendía un color grisáceo y una mirada terrorífica; y también con su _yo _blanco, éste un tanto pálido, cualidad irreconocible de Roy Mustang, pero a pesar de su piel, mantenía un aura blanca que daba una sensación de salvación y curación. Él estaba entre ambos como un medio para manifestar las acciones de dios y del diablo, como un medio por el cual recibiría los castigos o la salvación y como la imagen misma y el ser supremo que forma ambas partes de la consciencia y alma.

Su lado blanco y humano le rogaba que detuviera sus acciones mientras que el Roy grisáceo ordenaba el violar al chico. Una disputa se formuló entre ambos combatientes: bien y mal; pero el Roy que observaba a ambos perdía su fortaleza para tomar sus decisiones. Haciendo caso a los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su vida pasada como el coronel Mustang, decidió entonces escuchar al Roy salvador y tras entender sus motivos se dirigió al cuerpo negruzco que lo miraba con rabia. Éste le hizo entender que hay que escuchar lo que uno desea sin realmente interpretar las consecuencias de los actos, si es necesario hacer sufrir y matar gente con tal de obtener los objetivos, entonces no tiene nada de malo. Antes esto, el bien comenzó a protestar de una manera educada y mientras ambas seres discutían, Roy Mustang analizaba las cuestiones, descubriendo que esta pérdida de su conciencia y alma fue genera por la muerte de Maes Hughes.

Despertó, por así decirlo, de aquel sueño que le había enseñado a forjar un carácter. Observó que no había pasado ni un minuto y él aún mantenía aquella posición.

Para Edward había pasado una eternidad, no forcejeaba porque, de algún modo, temía por su vida y por las reacciones que podría tener el coronel pero en cuanto vio, o mejor dicho, detectó la falta de sometimiento y rudeza se dirigió a su ex camarada y lo observó con detalle.

Roy detectó eso rápidamente pero no hizo algún movimiento. Observó y comparó a Edward con un perro sumiso que le ruega a su amo por comida o porque no lo paté en las costillas, su rostro pálido, con algunas lágrimas y rojizo, por debajo de sus ojos debido a la hinchazón y por fantasmales marcas de lágrimas que resbalaron y desaparecieron, le hicieron comprender que ni un perro podría sufrir así y que también el dolor de Ed no era comparado con la situación de un perro hambriento y adolorido. Ambos seres vivos, claro está, y para algunos el perro es un ser que debe recibir mayor cariño y seguridad que un ser humano, y por un momento Roy pensó igual, ya que el perro no tiene las suficientes características físicas e inteligencia que le permitan defenderse de los actos atroces de los humanos, claro está y en este punto Roy está más que de acuerdo con la mentalidad de esas personas que se consideran la salvación de animales… pero Edward es solo un niño… un niño aunque él se considere como un adulto.

A sufrido como muy pocos tienen idea de cuánto dolor se puede soportar en tan poco tiempo y ha atribuido un comportamiento tan poco inusual en los jóvenes de su edad. Su carácter se enfrío y también maduró, pero a pesar de todas esas experiencias él todavía es un niño al tratarse de algunos casos, como el simple hecho de que en ocasiones busca a alguien para poder contar sus penas y para poder recibir apoyo, o en este caso, es virgen y no tiene experiencia, cree y tiene razón al pensar que duele. Su mente es incapaz de analizar las ventajas que tiene el procrearse, él piensa que es asqueroso e innecesario, sustenta el hecho de que se puede vivir sin ello y te debate si aportas tu opinión sobre el tema. Un niño prodigio… pero como dijo, es solo un niño.

No se merece ni el más mínimo tacto que aborde el tema de la sexualidad.

Otra vez se concentró en su rostro, una mirada lagrimosa que espera que la acción terminase. Poco a poco fue suavizando sus miembros y conforme lo hacía veía que Edward estaba impresionado. Estuvo consciente por un tiempo y un nuevo remordimiento lo atormentó al ver que su mano ya se había encargado de masturbarlo.

Entonces no habían pasado segundos… sino minutos.

Mientras su mente era testigo de una feroz batalla entre el bien y el mal, parte de su deseo sexual, que todos tienen y transforman a parafilias perturbantes o justificables, controló a su cerebro como quien controla a un caballo para detener el galope. Sus manos se movieron solas hacia el interior de Edward masturbándolo en el paso y conspirando en un delito.

Esta vez fue el turno de Roy de llorar mientras que escuchaba voces chillantes que le decían que terminara de una buena vez con el chico. Recordándole que la muerte de Hughes fue una consecuencia de la investigación que llevaba para los Elric… para Ed.

Entre tanto, Edward miraba con duda y con un pequeño aire de miedo al pelinegro. Detectando que estaba llorando e ido y queriendo aprovechar la situación quiso levantarse para nuevamente intentar huir pero automáticamente, antes el mínimo movimiento, Roy lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros azotándolo otra vez a la cama. La lastimosa sensación de miedo se presentó esta vez como un nuevo trauma en su más endemoniada vida. Sollozaba mientras rogaba mentalmente que alguien subiera y lo rescatase. Estaba cansado y en parte excitado por el trato de Roy pero ni loco suplicaría por sentir otra vez aquella sensación tan electrizante que le prometía pasársela bien.

Estuvieron así por un largo periodo de tiempo, ninguno hablaba ni hacía intento de moverse. Otra vez el deseo de masturbar al chico se hizo presente y pasó como una imagen en la mente de Roy. Verlo atado de las muñecas, indefenso, llorando y quizá amordazado le dio la sensación de que su miembro estaba palpando… pero no podía ser débil… debía vencer a ese demonio que justificaba la muerte de Hughes como una razón para violar al alquimista de acero, fue entonces que rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees en el diablo, Acero? –cuestionó tontamente pero no recibió respuesta, ¿qué esperaba? No sabía qué hacer para recibir la opinión de Ed así que poco a poco dejó de someterlo, esperando que con eso Ed contribuyera. Volvió a preguntar.

-No –fue apenas un susurro ronco y falso ya que demostraba fuerza interior, pero con el silencio de la noche, la habitación y el hotel fue suficiente para que Roy escuchase.

-Tampoco yo… o al menos antes no creía en él –dijo con una débil y amargada sonrisa –lo siento, Acero… no sé qué me ocurrió –se disculpó y se puso de pie inmediatamente para después dirigirse a la ventana.

Edward lo observó un momento y con rapidez se sentó en la cama. Trató de subirse sus bermudas y pantalones pero sus manos atadas lo impedían.

-Sé que no tengo justificación pero esto se debió… de alguna forma, a la muerte de Hughes –continuaba Roy y pudo escuchar un suspiro agonizante no sabiendo si fue generado por su confesión o porque luchaba con las ataduras. Se acercó con decisión, asustando obviamente al chico, y lo liberó de su prisión –sentí que el diablo se me había metido… y creo que así fue… lo lamento tanto –estalló en lágrimas, bajando la cabeza y mirada y permitiendo que su flequillo azabache cubriese su rostro por completo. Ed lo miró impresionado y con leves muestras de lágrimas. No dijo nada y era justificable pero sintió pena por el antes fuerte y justo Roy Mustang. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Si fuera la verdadera razón el hecho de que se le metió el diablo, aunque algo incrédulo, podría perdonarlo… pero después recordó por todo lo que pasó: ser tocado, besado, masturbado a pesar de los gritos que daba para detener la acción…

No podría perdonarlo… no después de eso.

Una vez liberado, se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió a la puerta con sumisión. Se podía leer en su cara que no quería irse ya que deseaba recibir explicaciones pero que a la vez rogaba por su libertad. Roy no hizo esfuerzo para detenerlo ni para rogarle que se fuera. Permaneció sentado con la mirada a la nada, apenado de su conducta y suplicando por el perdón de Ed.

-Esa no es razón para haberme hecho eso –exclamó Ed reprochándole pero a la vez preparado ante cualquier agresión.

-Lo sé –se limitó a concordar con el rubio –lo siento… te hice mucho daño bajo la justificación de la muerte de Maes

Pareciera que una nube liberó a la luna de una agobiante oscuridad, el cuarto del hotel se iluminó momentáneamente permitiendo que ambos personajes vieran el rostro del otro. Edward detectó una faz grisácea y lagrimosa en Roy, y éste detectó lo mismo. El rubio también notó unas marcas rojizas alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

Conforme una nueva nube tapó a la luna y la luz se desvanecía de la habitación, un silencio sepulcral se generó en el cuarto mientras que ambos alquimistas permanecían quietos. Cuando la oscuridad envolvió nuevamente recámara Roy fue capaz de romper el silencio.

-Lo lamento –repitió con un murmullo deseando obtener el perdón del rubio –Sé que no merezco tu perdón… ni podría volver a verte pero… ¿podrías por favor… podrías perdonarme? –suplicó entre el llanto, tapando rápidamente sus ojos lagrimosos con sus manos. Ed lo miró con asombro.

-… No sé si podría… -susurró al tiempo que bajaba su mirada –esto fue…

-No te pido que me perdones ahora, puesto que sería difícil… solo quiero obtenerlo con el tiempo –dijo y acto seguido se puso de pie para después acercarse a la puerta. Edward soltó un inesperado grito al escuchar los pasos del coronel acercándosele pero solo obtuvo un apapacho por parte de éste –quédate con la información y si quieres búscame mañana para que te dé más sobre la piedra –dicho esto se separó y salió del cuarto en donde se podía detectar un ambiente denso. Edward lo miró partir y acto seguido se acercó a los documentos, sin antes, claro, haber puesto seguro a la puerta. La información que yacía escrita ahí, contenía unos datos tan interesantes e importantes que, ni con 3 años de investigaciones y viajes a distintas bibliotecas, podría recopilar. Ciertamente el trabajo de Roy era fantástico y se preguntó cómo es que lo había conseguido.

El papeleo ya había sido leído por el rubio con anterioridad pero sintió la necesidad de recordar la razón por la que, supuestamente, le debía a Roy… entonces recordó la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio y después la conclusión del coronel: _además, recuerda que tú le juraste a tu hermano devolverle su cuerpo._

-¿Qué sería capaz de hacer para devolverle a Al su cuerpo? –Se preguntó a sí mismo y luego obtuvo la respuesta al recordar lo sucedido –todo lo que sea necesario para verlo de nuevo en carne y hueso… incluso vender mi cuerpo –exclamó con determinación y a la vez con tristeza.

Entonces decidió buscar al día siguiente a Roy Mustang con tal de obtener más información… y si esa idea funcionaba, podría adquirir mayor conocimiento pagando como precio su virginidad.

El pago de un trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

_**N/A**__ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que es cruel? Tal vez me golpeen porque puse a Roy como un desgraciado… lo siento U-U_

_Atte.__** carlac94**_


End file.
